


never grow up (we're growing up)

by mediosyncrasy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Flustered Tsukishima Kei, Friendship, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Shrine Visit, Slice of Life, except now they're third years???, karasuno boys having fun, karasuno first years, providing the captain yams content we'll never see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediosyncrasy/pseuds/mediosyncrasy
Summary: The events that occur on Tadashi's New Year's Day include, but are not limited to:A shrine visit.A trip to the arcade.Somehow, a confession.Alternatively: how Yamaguchi spends his New Year’s Day as a Karasuno third-year.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 132





	never grow up (we're growing up)

**Author's Note:**

> Nowhere close to New Year's at the moment, but inspired by the current (?? can you still call them current) third years' shrine visit in s4 ep 8 and the various hq purikura artworks I've seen around!
> 
> Anyways so yes it turns out that everything I want to write is purely self-indulgent and really doesn't add up to much content or plot LOL! And I also learnt that I'm very good at getting carried away with mundane things (see: this entire fic). But still, I had a lot of fun writing this, so sue me I guess <33

It's the start of New Year's Day. 

Unsurprisingly, Tadashi's awake to see the sunrise, body conditioned to waking up early after three years of morning practice. But today, he lets himself lounge in bed, alternating between admiring the orange glow of dawn and scrolling through social media. The world outside is a steady quiet, and the only thing he hears is the occasional tittering of birds. 

It's a calm, peaceful way to begin his morning.

That is, until his phone starts buzzing insistently, displaying unread message notifications that quickly increase in number.

> ** karasuno third years !!!  
> **
> 
> **the greatest decoy** (7:13am)  
> HAPPY NEW YEARS  
> !!!!!!  
> IS EVERYONE AWAKE  
> remember we're going to the shrine today TOGETHER  
> that includes u kageyama and tsukishima >:((
> 
> **oh captain, my captain** (7:13am)  
> happy new years!  
> dw, those two remember how many laps of flying falls theyd have to do if they dont come :)))) right guys?
> 
> **king of the court** (7:15am)  
> im awake
> 
> **the greatest decoy** (7:15am)  
> that is so not what u should be replying to
> 
> **king of the court** (7:15am)  
> but u asked
> 
> **the greatest decoy** (7:15am)  
> ??? (#`Д´)//
> 
> **saltyshima** (7:16am)  
> your first interaction of the year and it's an argument. amazing
> 
> **the greatest decoy** (7:16am)  
> and its ur first message to us of the year and ur already being snarky!!! (`皿´)
> 
> **saltyshima** (7:16am)  
> lol
> 
> **yachi!!!** (7:17am)  
> happy new years everyone!  
> it's kinda cold so make sure you wear enough ok??  
> see you guys soon :))
> 
> **the greatest decoy** (7:17am)  
> YEP SEE U ALL THERE
> 
> **oh captain, my captain** (7:17am)  
> 10am at the main gates of the shrine, don't be late!!
> 
> _Read by Tsukishima, Hinata, Yachi, Kageyama  
> _

* * *

Perhaps Tadashi heeds his own warning a bit _too_ carefully, because he finds himself at the entrance to the shrine at precisely 9:30am.

 _Maybe I should've gone to pick up Tsukki_ , Tadashi ponders to himself. It's not that he thinks Tsukishima won't come – in fact, even if Tadashi hadn't not-so-subtly threatened him, he's quite sure that Tsukishima would have grudgingly turned up anyway. It is their final year, after all, and even Tsukishima secretly cares about how this year's Spring High will mark their last tournament with Karasuno.

Rather, it's because Tadashi is becoming acutely aware of how awkward he looks, loitering in front of a shrine by himself while groups of family and friends flock past. He's deep in thought, legitimately considering the merits of swinging by Tsukishima's house, before he feels a tap on his shoulder.

"Yamaguchi-kun, you're here early too!" Yachi's cheerful voice from behind him says.

Tadashi hasn't properly freaked out for a long time – being captain and dealing with the rowdy Karasuno team really changes a person, after all – but he thinks his little screech of shock is quite justified.

"Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to surprise you!" Yachi says, laughing. The days of Yachi panicking and extensively apologising for her actions are long past, and Tadashi thinks the two and a half years of managing overly excited teenage boys were extremely good for her nerves as well.

"Geez, maybe some warning next time," Tadashi complains light-heartedly, after he gets his heartbeat in check.

"Between us, I thought I was the bigger scaredy-cat," teases Yachi, grinning.

"I mean, you _did_ freak out last week when Hinata launched himself at you, so I think it's still you," Tadashi jokes.

"That's _differe_ -" Yachi starts to protest, but a loud "Yo!" cuts her off.

They turn around to see Hinata approaching, a large grin on his face. "Guess I'm not the only one who's early," Hinata says, when he's within hearing range.

Hinata's smile is as infectious as ever, and Tadashi grins back at him. "And then there were three," he says.

"Knowing Kageyama-kun and Tsukishima-kun, we may actually stay as three until ten o'clock," says Yachi.

"Why don't we take a look around the stalls, then?" Tadashi suggests. "Since we still have about half an hour."

The other two acquiesce, and they head towards the various vendors selling food and small trinkets on the outskirts of the shrine. Tadashi and Yachi buy themselves _konnyaku_ skewers, while Hinata munches happily on a pork bun.

("We have pork buns basically every day after practice, and you still want more?" Tadashi asks, amused.

"Because they're _good_ ," Hinata says, as indignantly as he can with dough stuffed into his mouth. "And it's not like we have practice today, either!")

"But this is a bit nostalgic, hey?" Yachi remarks, when they're finished with their food and meandering around the stalls. "Sort of like last year, but we're expecting more people!"

Tadashi smiles fondly in recollection. In their first year, the annual shrine visit had been just him and Hinata, after Tsukishima and Kageyama had turned down their respective invitations. Yachi had joined them in the following year, though, and the three of them had spent a fun few hours reminiscing and bemoaning the imminent graduation of their upperclassmen.

"I can't believe we only got Kageyama and Tsukishima to come in our final year," Hinata huffs. "Where's their team spirit?"

"To be fair, they're probably only coming _because_ it's our final year," Tadashi points out.

Hinata huffs again. "Well, if they'd prayed with us, the gods might've said, 'here's some extra stamina so you can defeat the Miya twins!', and then maybe we would've _won_."

"Pretty sure the gods doesn't operate like that, Hinata," says Yachi, laughing.

They're still chatting amicably as they make their way back towards the main gate of the shrine, five minutes before their original meeting time. To Tadashi's slight surprise, both Tsukishima and Kageyama are waiting there already, identical furrows in their brows as they glower at each other.

Tadashi tries his best to suppress a snicker. While their reluctant friendship and grudging respect for each other had grown a lot stronger over the past three years, Tadashi knows that Tsukishima and Kageyama haven't yet reached the point where they can talk normally when they're alone, probably due to the lingering remnants of their childish pride. Frankly, Tadashi would bet that Tsukishima is currently doing his best to hold back some kind of unwarranted jab, as it remains the pair's go-to method of communication.

Still, Tadashi feels his lips lift in a smile as he gets a closer look at Tsukishima's face, pink from the slight winter chill and tucked into his tightly wrapped scarf. He knows he's probably a bit too whipped if simply looking at his best friend-turned-crush makes him smile, but it's not like Tadashi's ever cared about schematics like that anyway.

Both Tsukishima and Kageyama's faces clear slightly as the group of three approaches them, waving and calling, and again, Tadashi fights the urge to laugh at how strangely similar the pair could be. Instead, he greets them with a bright grin, and says, "Tsukki, Kageyama! You're both kind of early, were you excited to come, after all?"

"No," they reply simultaneously, then turn to glare daggers at each other. This time, along with Yachi, Tadashi does laugh, while Hinata mercilessly pokes fun at their synchronisation. Tsukishima's eyebrows crease again, but his expression quickly smooths out when Tadashi shoots him another wide smile, and Tadashi celebrates inwardly.

"Maybe we should start heading in," Yachi suggests, after Kageyama's loud shout of 'dumbass!' starts to attract some unwanted attention from passers-by.

"I want to leave already," Tsukishima mutters.

"Then it'll be twenty laps of flying falls for you tomorrow," Tadashi replies sunnily, and smiles broadly at the slightly betrayed glare Tsukishima flicks him. Tadashi's not sure when he became this confident around Tsukishima – probably sometime between him full-on yelling at Tsukishima at their first Tokyo training camp and when he finally started to feel comfortable in his role as captain – but he thinks the other boy doesn't mind. Perhaps prefers it, even, from the way Tadashi's seen Tsukishima glance at him after he delivers a particularly stern lecture to the new troublemakers of the team.

The group of now five shuffles towards the large shrine gate, bowing once before they pass through. They head to the _chouzuya_ to cleanse their hands and mouth, and Tadashi gasps a little as the cold water hits him. Kageyama and Hinata are silently competing with each other, both trying to pretend that they're unaffected by the freezing temperature of the water, and Yachi looks like she dearly wants to berate them.

They ring the bell and pay their respects together as the third years of the Karasuno volleyball team. Tadashi prays for his usual – the continued health of his family and friends, good grades for his college applications, and victory in their Spring High matches. The thought that this is the last time he'll pray for Karasuno's victory in a volleyball match sits heavily in his mind, and he tries his best to push it away.

He ends his prayer with a thanks to the gods for his good fortune in life, and he opens his eyes to find Tsukishima already finished and looking at him. Belatedly, Tadashi wonders if he should've prayed for some additional guidance on 'how to confess to your best friend who you're pretty sure likes you back but you're not exactly sure', but he figures that probably isn't something the gods would want to deal with anyway.

The walk away from the main shrine building is surprisingly quiet, everyone weighed down with their own thoughts. Hinata breaks the silence with a declaration of 'I'm going to get a fortune, and you better get one too, Kageyama! I won't lose!', and Kageyama's 'hah?!' has Tadashi and Yachi furiously shushing the pair again.

In the end, they all find themselves buying a fortune. Kageyama lords his _chuukichi_ over Hinata's _suekichi_ , but they both scowl when Tsukishima gleefully shows them the _daikichi_ he pulled. Yachi laments the _kyou_ she received, quickly going to tie it to a tree, while Tadashi stares down at the plain, regular _kichi_ he holds in his hands.

Two years ago, he might've taken it as a direct sign from the gods that he really was destined to lead an ordinary life. But now, it serves as a gentle reminder that even the most ordinary of people can become the captain and cornerstone for a nationally ranked team, and Tadashi has never been so happy to receive a _kichi_ before.

He quickly scans through the rest of his fortune, and his eyes fall on the small section titled 'Love'. And then, he has to try his hardest to not scream, because the paper legitimately says _'_ _You will be lucky in your love life._ _It is a good time to take the plunge'._

And Tadashi's undeniably become more confident, yes, but he's not so sure the same confidence extends to _love_ _confessions_. Sneaking a glance at Tsukishima, who's still making fun of Hinata and Kageyama, Tadashi concludes that it would definitely be best to wait for verbal confirmation of Tsukishima's feelings.

 _Although, given that it's Tsukki, he may never breach the subject at all_ , Tadashi bemoans to himself. _That means I'll have to bring it up myself. I might die if Tsukki doesn't feel the same. I mean, I think he probably_ does _, but_ —

He's pulled out of his thoughts by Yachi, who's worriedly debating the merits of buying extra protection charms. Tadashi smiles at her ramblings, and figures that even though the both of them have grown immensely, they'll still continue quietly panicking over small things for years to come.

With their shrine visit completed, the group finds themselves wandering back to the main gate. Tsukishima looks like he's ready to leave, so Tadashi's prepared to walk home with him. Suddenly, he's interrupted by Hinata, who cheerfully says, "Hey, we should all get food together! Since its almost lunchtime."

 _That sounds fun,_ Tadashi thinks. Even though they’ve all been friends outside the court for so long, they've yet to have a proper meal with just the five of them, as their celebrations are usually with the whole team.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Tsukishima opening his mouth, probably ready to reject the suggestion, so Tadashi quickly speaks up first instead. "That's a good idea! We've never gone out for lunch as a group before, it'll be fun."

He directs a pleading grin towards Tsukishima when he finishes, and the other boy shuts his mouth with a barely audible _clack_ , which means Tadashi won. Tadashi cheers silently in victory.

"Yeah, I'm in!" Yachi agrees easily, and even Kageyama grunts an affirmative without further prompting.

"I'm thinking ramen," Hinata announces to the group at large.

"All that oil, right before Nationals?" Kageyama asks. "We should just stick with something simple, like beef bowls."

"If you want noodles, we could have udon," suggests Yachi, as the group begins to head towards the town centre.

Tadashi lets the three of them walk ahead, and sidles quietly up to Tsukishima. "Thanks for agreeing to come, Tsukki," he tells him sincerely.

"Whatever," Tsukishima grumbles, turning his face slightly away from Tadashi. "I was a little hungry, anyway."

Tadashi grins, because that's basically Tsukki-speak for ' _I guess I don't really mind going_ '.

He bumps Tsukishima's shoulder lightly with his. "What food are you thinking?"

Tsukishima hums. "Anything _but_ ramen."

"You just want to annoy Hinata," Tadashi says, giggling.

"Guilty as charged, I suppose."

* * *

It's relatively easy to dissuade Hinata from ramen – honestly, as long as there's meat, the boy's probably happy – so the group ends up at a cheap family restaurant, squished together in a booth intended for four. Tadashi's forced to press in close to Tsukishima so they fit, and he thinks that maybe this is the 'lucky' that his fortune refers to.

Reminiscing on their high school experience seems to have also become a tradition for their New Year's Day meetups, as this is exactly what they do while waiting for their food to arrive. Tsukishima has always had the best memory out of the five of them, and he remembers embarrassing moments from their first year like they had only happened yesterday. Tadashi's delighted to see Tsukishima willingly join in with the group's conversation, even though most of the time he's reminding Hinata how terrible his blocks used to be. Hinata retaliates by doing a terrible impression of Tsukishima at their first Tokyo training camp, and Tadashi almost cries from the disgruntled expression that crosses Tsukishima's face.

They walk out of the restaurant, laughing, satiated, and happy.

Suddenly, Kageyama – Kageyama, of all people! – makes a sound of interest, and says plainly, "We should go there."

Tadashi glances over to see Kageyama pointing at the local arcade that Tsukishima and him sometimes frequent.

"I didn't know you liked arcades, Kageyama-kun," Yachi says, clearly surprised as well.

"I don't," Kageyama says simply. "But I want that.”

"Win unlimited curry?" Hinata reads aloud, squinting at the advertisement. "At an arcade? That's weird."

"They'll probably give out coupons, or something," says Kageyama. "I'm going to check it out."

"Oi, wait for me!" Hinata calls, chasing after him.

Left behind, Tadashi, Tsukishima and Yachi all look at each other, before Tsukishima shrugs and follows them. Yachi gapes after him and turns to Tadashi with a burning look in her eyes. "Did Tsukishima-kun just agree to hang out more with Hinata and Kageyama-kun?" she demands, quietly but furiously.

"Tsukki actually really likes the skill-based arcade games, although he can't deal with the loud noises for too long," Tadashi tells her. "Honestly, though, I wasn't expecting him to agree so easily either. Teasing Hinata and Kageyama probably put him into a good mood."

Yachi giggles. "He's probably going to destroy them if they compete with him," she says, as they walk to catch up with the rest of the group. "I watched Hinata spend two thousand yen on a crane game once, and he didn't even win anything."

"Tsukki's definitely good at crane games," Tadashi agrees. "Even though he usually just gives all the plushies to me, so I don't know why he bothers."

Yachi gives him a hard stare, and nope, Tadashi totally doesn't flinch. "You are aware that's a pretty couple-ly thing to do, right?" Yachi asks.

"Ahh, we can't have this conversation right now!" says Tadashi, panicked. "Tsukki's _right there._ "

"He gives you the plushies because he thinks you'll like them, _and he likes you,_ " Yachi continues firmly, but a little softer.

Tadashi wants to curl up into a ball. Sometimes, he regrets that day in second year when he'd told Yachi about his long-time crush on the blonde middle blocker. (He doesn't really. He knows he's just being dramatic.)

"Technically, that's just all speculation from you and me," says Tadashi weakly.

"If you confessed to him, you'd find out," points out Yachi. "And we're both, like, 99% sure he returns your feelings, anyway."

"That remaining one percent is very debilitating to my heart," Tadashi hisses back.

"You worry too much, Captain-kun," Yachi tells him, and gives him a sincere smile.

"In first year, who would've thought you'd be the one saying that to me," Tadashi sighs, but grins back at her. "Thanks, Yachi."

"Anytime," she replies, as they approach the rest of the group standing in front of a crane game.

Kageyama's the one currently playing, his eyebrows furrowed as he tries to pick up one of the many large capsule balls forming a pile in the machine.

"... tell that's a scam," Tsukishima's in the middle of saying. "Even if you manage to pick up a capsule, given that there's no rubber stoppers on the claws, how do you know which capsule has the ticket for unlimited curry? Do you propose pulling out all of them?"

"I can try anyway," Kageyama grits out, moving the joystick around roughly.

"You're going to break it if you continue doing that," Tsukishima informs him haughtily. On the side, Hinata snickers.

But even Tsukishima looks slightly surprised when Kageyama's wild jerking of the metal claw manages to somehow grab a capsule and fling it towards the exit chute. Suddenly, Hinata has stars in his eyes, bouncing around Kageyama as he stares down dumbly at the capsule he holds in his hands.

"Open it, hurry up!" Hinata urges, and the group, including a reluctant Tsukishima, presses closer to watch as Kageyama twists open the seal.

A beat of silence, and then—

"A keychain _,_ " Tsukishima jeers. "You spent a thousand yen on a _puppy keychain_."

"Shut up!" Kageyama splutters indignantly. Tadashi sees him take care in putting the keychain in his pocket, anyway.

Tadashi and Yachi manage to convince Kageyama that _no, it's not a good idea to spend more money on another round_ and _yes, it will ultimately be cheaper if you buy curry yourself_ , so they find themselves playing the various other games dotted around the arcade. It turns out that Yachi is surprisingly skilled at _taiko_ , decimating both Tadashi and Tsukishima, while Kageyama and Hinata challenge each other at every two-player game they can find.

Their trip to the arcade ends with Hinata dragging them to the _purikura_ booths, insisting loudly that they needed to take a picture to commemorate the day. Four teenage male athletes and a small female manager squishing into a tiny photobooth together goes about as well as anyone expects, and Tadashi's extremely glad the photo-taking process was designed to be quick.

Tsukishima looks disgruntled in most of the shots, and he becomes even more so when Hinata insists on adding animal ears and whiskers for all of them. To Tadashi's slight surprise, Kageyama doesn't care at all, and tells them that he used to take lots of _purikura_ with his older sister. Thankfully, Yachi quickly takes over the editing portion, and with her designer skills, they each end up with a nice set of photos.

Tsukishima makes a face at the copy Yachi hands him, but Tadashi catches him slipping it carefully into his wallet.

"I saw that," Tadashi tells him slyly, as they both ignore Hinata and Kageyama's new round of bickering.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Yamaguchi," replies Tsukishima, nonchalant as ever.

* * *

It's late afternoon by the time they emerge from the arcade.

"Maybe we should go to karaoke, as well," Hinata muses.

 _Tsukki definitely won't agree to that,_ Tadashi thinks, amused. He's proven correct when Tsukishima immediately shoots down the idea, declaring that he's quite tired and going to leave now, thank you very much.

"I have to go buy a few things, so I'll probably leave as well," Tadashi says apologetically.

"I can't go either, sorry," Yachi says regretfully. "I'm meeting up with Shimizu-senpai in a bit, actually."

Hinata huffs. "Fine, Kageyama, play volleyball with me instead!"

"Okay," Kageyama agrees easily.

Tadashi wants to smack himself in the forehead. "Do you guys know what 'taking a break' means?" he asks wearily. "And I'm not giving you the key to the gym, I'll get into _so_ much trouble."

"It's just the two of us, so it'll be simple receiving practice, don't worry!" Hinata informs him cheerfully. Kageyama nods sagely alongside him.

"And Kageyama's our vice-captain, too," sighs Tadashi, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop them anyway. "Don't overwork yourselves, okay?"

"We'll be fine!" Hinata calls, already dragging Kageyama away. "See you at practice tomorrow!"

Yachi departs as well with a cheerful smile and wave, and Tadashi and Tsukishima are left standing by themselves.

"Tsukki, I need to buy some extra toothpaste for Nationals," Tadashi says. "If you're tired, you should head home first."

Tsukishima frowns, a miniscule downward turn of his lips. "It's fine. I'll just come with."

Tadashi grins. "Thanks, Tsukki!"

"You don't have to thank me for every little thing, you know," Tsukishima tells him quietly, as they begin walking towards the supermarket.

Tadashi glances over at Tsukishima, whose lips are still pursed in a small frown as he steadily avoids eye contact. "I know," Tadashi replies, slightly surprised but pleased, nonetheless. "It's just one of my habits, I guess!"

Tsukishima doesn't reply, but Tadashi knows him well enough to realise that his silence is because he's unsure of his next thought.

"What brought this on, all of a sudden?" Tadashi prods gently. He's gotten used to asking Tsukishima for things directly, rather than hovering anxiously on the side, inwardly debating if he should speak up when the other boy was clearly struggling. In return, Tsukishima had learnt how to make it clearer to Tadashi when he's not yet ready to talk, allowing Tadashi to fill up the space between them with mindless chatter until he's comfortable to open up.

"I do things because I want to, not because you force me."

A wave of affection washes over Tadashi, and he thinks that anyone who'd dare call Tsukishima heartless would be fighting him to the death from now on.

"I know that too, Tsukki," Tadashi says instead, giggling slightly. "I don't think anyone could make you do anything you didn't want to, not even me."

"You'd be surprised," Tsukishima mutters, then his expression changes to one of intense regret before shuttering into his usual cool indifference.

Tadashi tries his best to suppress a blush, because _that was weirdly confession-like, wasn't it?!_ He can't stop the giddy smile from spreading across his face, though, and he directs it full force to Tsukishima, who now looks a bit like a cornered cat.

"I'm trying my very best not to thank you right now, just so you know," Tadashi tells him.

Tsukishima clicks his tongue, but it's the soft 'tch' he makes when he's slightly embarrassed and trying not to show it. "Whatever. Let's just go buy the things you need."

"Okay!" Tadashi agrees happily.

He dearly wants to tell Tsukishima that he'd probably do just about anything for him too.

* * *

Although they'd only come so Tadashi could buy toothpaste, they find themselves wandering around the whole of the supermarket, pointing out random items that they'd like to buy in the future. They're making their way past the freshly baked goods section when an item catches Tadashi's eye. 

"Wait, Tsukki, strawberry shortcake slices are on special!"

"You'll ruin our appetites before dinner.” Tsukishima’s eyes linger on the shortcake regardless.

"Don't worry, just think of it as having dessert first," replies Tadashi.

"Pretty sure that isn't how it works," says Tsukishima, but doesn't protest when Tadashi laughs and puts two slices into the basket he's holding.

The supermarket gives them little forks, so Tadashi convinces Tsukishima to sit with him on a bench in the neighbourhood park while they eat their slices of shortcake together. He automatically gives Tsukishima the extra strawberries sitting on top of his slice, and Tsukishima sends him a small smile in return.

It's winter, so the sun had already begun to set when they'd started eating. Soon enough, the park lights flicker on, and the moon becomes clearly visible in the cloudless sky.

"Tsukki, it's the _tsuki_ ," Tadashi says, then laughs because he'd first said it when they were in elementary school, and he still takes every chance to say it now.

Tsukishima seems to have been thinking along similar lines. "You're going to make that joke forever, aren't you?"

Tadashi grins. "It's basically tradition, now. For the rest of your life, whenever we're together at night, I'm just going to hit you with that terrible pun."

He freezes slightly, realising that he'd essentially just implied they'd still be hanging out well into the future. Not that Tadashi thinks they _won't_ be hanging out, per say, but aside from confirming they're headed to the same university, they haven't really discussed the future, too caught up in their intensive schoolwork and club activities.

Tsukishima hums. "You might get bored of saying it so often, since we'll probably be seeing each other a lot."

Relief courses through Tadashi, even though he realises there absolutely no reason for him to freeze up at all. "I can try my best, at least," he tells him, laughing.

"Yamaguchi." The sudden serious tone, which would've made Tadashi jump out of his skin two years ago, now has him twisting to stare concernedly at Tsukishima. The other boy sets his fork and now-empty container to the side, then seems to think better of it, keeping the fork in his hands to twiddle around. "You are"—he pauses slightly—"going to continue playing volleyball, aren't you?"

 _Ah._ The _other_ topic that they've both silently agreed to avoid, although why exactly, Tadashi isn't too sure. He's watched Tsukishima fall more and more in love with the game since the time he'd managed to stop Ushijima's spike, and although he'd chosen to attend university first, they both know that Tsukishima would be aiming for the pro leagues eventually. Scouts have already begun appearing at Karasuno's matches, specifically for Tsukishima himself, and Tadashi has never been happier for him.

"Yes, but I won't be playing competitively," Tadashi says, trying to keep the unspoken apology out of his voice, because he knows that this isn't something he needs to apologise for. "I'll probably just play socially, or join the neighbourhood association later, maybe!"

He doesn't succeed, apparently, because Tsukishima says, "Don't sound so apologetic. I just wanted to check." He hesitates slightly, then continues. "You're skilled enough to play competitively throughout university, though."

Tadashi beams. It's become slightly less rare for Tsukishima to give out compliments, but Tadashi still treasures each one anyway. "Well, I'm not looking to go pro, or anything like that," he says. "Besides, everyone who plays competitively in university is really, really good, so..."

Tsukishima's eyebrows begin to furrow into his 'you're wrong and I'm going to tell you that' face, and Tadashi quickly realises how his words could be misinterpreted. "I'm not doubting my _own_ skills, or anything!" Tadashi rushes to say. "I know that I've earned my place on the court by now. It's just, playing competitively can get tiring, you know?"

"Tell me about it," Tsukishima mutters, and Tadashi laughs.

"Yeah, and I guess I'm not looking for anything quite so intense," continues Tadashi. "I'll miss it a little, I think, but playing casually will be fun, too. It's still volleyball, after all."

Tsukishima makes a small sound of agreement but doesn't say anything else.

"You _will_ go pro, right?" Tadashi presses suddenly, because technically, he hasn't actually heard Tsukishima confirm this before.

"If I can make it," Tsukishima says flatly. "Finishing university takes top priority, though."

"Course you'll make it," replies Tadashi confidently. "Any team would be stupid not to take you, pro or not."

Tsukishima hums noncommittally in response, but Tadashi sees the way his lips quirk into a tiny smile. Tadashi thinks Tsukishima looks the most handsome this way, with his eyes soft and his face relaxed, and he counts his lucky stars that he's allowed to see Tsukishima like this.

He quickly realises he's been staring, and he forces himself to tear his eyes away and continue the conversation. "But I guess it'll be a bit weird for us, won't it?" Tadashi wonders out loud. "Since we've been playing together for so long."

"A little," says Tsukishima. "Who am I supposed to turn to when I want to make fun of someone?"

"That's terrible, Tsukki," Tadashi says, but he's giggling regardless.

They fall into a contemplative silence, then, staring up into the night sky. The stars are bright, the air is still, and the only sounds come from the distant chirping of birds and their own even breathing. The winter chill is starting to creep in, slightly, but Tadashi feels warm and content. From beside him, he thinks Tsukishima feels the same, too.

Inexplicably, the thought of his shrine fortune crosses his mind again, and Tadashi thinks, _fuck it_.

Grand declarations still continue to terrify him, anyway.

"I've always liked you, you know," Tadashi says. A simple, plain, ordinary fact.

Tsukishima doesn't reply, and suddenly Tadashi is seized by overwhelming fear and embarrassment. Had he been misinterpreting the signals wrong this whole time? And he'd prided himself on being the only person alive able to read Tsukishima Kei completely, too. He turns to sneak a glance at the other boy, a quick _'Sorry, Tsukki!'_ poised on the end of his tongue—

Tsukishima Kei is _blushing._

Tadashi gapes, apology forgotten. Tsukishima's cheeks are tinged pink, clearly visible under the bright moonlight, and the tips of his ears are flushed as well.

Tadashi kind of wants to die.

"You did _not_ just make New Year's Day our anniversary."

The words don't take much time to sink in. Tadashi turns his whole body to properly stare at Tsukishima, who keeps his gaze fixed determinedly on the stars.

Tadashi laughs, almost wildly, in relief. His eyes fall on the now partially mutilated plastic fork still clutched in Tsukishima’s grip, and he instinctively grasps the other boy’s hand to force him to drop it. He lets it fall from his grip, and Tadashi takes the chance to lightly entwine his fingers with Tsukishima's.

"I guess I just did," Tadashi says, still smiling giddily. "Sorry, Tsukki!"

"It's fine." Tsukishima hides his face by fixing his glasses with his free hand, and Tadashi feels fit to burst.

“So. That means we’re dating, then?”

“That _is_ standard practice when both parties like each other, so yes.”

“Oh shush, you,” Tadashi admonishes, smiling fondly. He squeezes Tsukishima's hand lightly, watching delightedly as Tsukishima's blush deepens, before he feels a light squeeze back. And Tadashi's heart is so, so full, from visiting to the shrine with his fellow third years, laughing as they compete at arcade games, and reflecting on how much each of them have grown.

But perhaps most importantly, his heart feels warm because of Tsukishima Kei, the boy full of clever quips and sarcastic comments, but also quiet passion and silent, unwavering determination. He has a lot of thank the other boy for – his wordless support, his continued dedication, his belief in _Tadashi_ – but all Tadashi can think is, _his hand is so warm._

"You'll let me kiss you, right?" Tadashi asks.

Tsukishima makes the little 'tch' sound, the one that signals embarrassment. _Tsukki's so cute_ , Tadashi manages to think, before Tsukishima's hands are on the back of his head, forcefully but gently guiding their lips together.

Time doesn't freeze or slow down, and it certainly doesn't feel like there are fireworks exploding between them. Tsukishima's glasses bump awkwardly against Tadashi's face, and Tadashi breaks away, giggling despite himself.

Tsukishima looks slightly surprised, maybe the tiniest bit hurt, so Tadashi quickly fixes that by dropping another kiss on his lips, making sure to tilt his head enough this time. "It was perfect, Tsukki," Tadashi says, because it was. "Really. I'm just a bit nervous, because it's you and I've thought about this a lot."

Tsukishima's pale skin flushes pink again, and flustered Tsukki is quickly becoming one of Tadashi's favourite Tsukki's ever. "Me too," Tsukishima mumbles, almost too quiet to hear.

Tadashi beams, and Tsukishima quickly adverts his gaze from him.

"Nup, you don't get to do that anymore!" Tadashi singsongs, cupping Tsukishima's cheeks to turn his head back towards Tadashi's. Tsukishima's golden eyes look like they're glowing under the light of the moon, and Tadashi thinks he's beautiful.

"You're so pretty, Tsukki," Tadashi tells him instead, because _beautiful_ seems like it might be too strong of a word for now.

But Tsukishima seems to have finally gotten his usual composure back together, because he honest to god _smirks_. Tadashi suddenly feels a little faint. "Well, you're prettier, _Tadashi,_ " Tsukishima replies, low and almost challengingly, and yep, Tadashi may actually pass away soon.

He laughs nervously, because _holy shit,_ he just realised how unknowingly bold he'd been in the events following his confession. "No fair," Tadashi whines, pushing Tsukishima's face away. "You play dirty."

Tsukishima lets out a soft laugh, his smirk melting into a small smile to match. "What did you expect?" he asks.

"You're cuter when you're embarrassed," Tadashi declares petulantly, and counts it as a win when Tsukishima's eyebrows pull together in vague annoyance.

"It's late, we should get going," Tsukishima says instead. Tadashi glances at his phone, jumping when he realises that it's past seven o'clock.

"Oops, I told mum I'd be home for dinner," Tadashi frets.

"I'll walk you home."

Tadashi grins up at him. "Look at you, Tsukki, being a good boyfriend!"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima says, with no heat whatsoever. The Yamaguchi's are only a small detour on the way to the Tsukishima household, so they both know Tsukishima would've walked home with Tadashi, confession or not.

"Sorry, Tsukki!" Tadashi says anyway, because it feels strange if he doesn't finish the exchange. He stands up, and extends his hand to Tsukishima, who accepts it easily.

Tsukishima's hand is dry but warm, calloused from years of practicing volleyball, and Tadashi wants to hold it forever. Their hands remain clasped, swinging between them, until they reach Tadashi's house. Tadashi regretfully lets go to fumble with his front gate, holding it open with one hand while he turns to Tsukishima.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Tadashi asks. Before he can psyche himself out, he stretches up to give Tsukishima a quick goodbye kiss on the cheek.

Tsukishima frowns minutely. "You could just do the real thing, you know."

Tadashi grins, wide and giddy. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

He presses his lips firmly to Tsukishima's, free hand guiding his cheek, and he even lets his tongue slip past Tsukishima's lips for (more than) a few seconds. When they break apart, they're both slightly wide-eyed and desperately trying to control their breathing.

"That was..."

"Good," Tsukishima summarises for him.

Tadashi feels his cheeks flush, but he's still smiling. "I hope no one was watching from the house," he says.

Tsukishima's eyebrows pinch together slightly, and Tadashi wants to smooth it out. "It's dark, it's probably fine."

They both hesitate again, unsure of their next step, until Tadashi suddenly starts giggling. Tsukishima stares at him, nonplussed.

"Sorry, it's just—" Tadashi starts, but he's laughing too much. He clears his throat and tries again. "We've been doing this for more than six years, but now that we're boyfriends we don't know what we're supposed do—" He bursts into laughter again.

"We've been making out at your front gate before you leave for the past six years?" Tsukishima asks, drily.

"Well, we can make that a tradition, too," Tadashi tells him flirtatiously, just to watch Tsukishima colour again.

"I'm leaving now," Tsukishima declares with finality, moving to step away from Tadashi.

"You know I meant you walking home with me!" Tadashi calls to his retreating back. "And remember we have practice tomorrow!" He grins, dopily watching Tsukishima leave, too happy to be surprised at his abrupt departure. Tadashi knows it was just his embarrassment finally kicking in for the day, anyhow.

His phone buzzes with a text, later, when he's tumbled into his house and patiently listened to his mum scold him for being late.

> **tsukki !!** (7:37pm)
> 
> i know
> 
> i'll come by tomorrow morning

Tadashi smiles, bright and unrestrained. The rest of the week will be filled with a lot of 'lasts' – their last practice, their last match with Karasuno, their last Nationals – but it's okay, because Tadashi thinks that his list of 'firsts' is still continuing to grow.

And Tadashi's not sure what, exactly, the future holds, but he knows that with Tsukishima, Yachi, Hinata and Kageyama by his side, he'll probably be okay.

The moon shines bright through Tadashi's window.

It's the end of New Year's Day.

**Author's Note:**

> So sappy… eurgh gross lol
> 
> fortunes the group got from best to worst: daikichi (the best one, Tsukki got this), chuukichi (Kags), suekichi (Hinata), kichi (Yams), kyou (Yachi – she’s the only one with a curse).  
> Just in case anyone doesn’t know, fortunes you get from Japanese shrines are ranked from great blessing to big curse (?? translations lmao), and basically they’re meant to predict your luck for the rest of the year. If you get a curse/bad luck, like Asahi in canon and Yachi in the fic, you tie them up to leave the bad luck at the shrine.
> 
> ANYWAYS yes thank you so much for reading this brain dump of a fic till the end, I really appreciate it!! <33


End file.
